


enfold you in love

by zabavnaya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Why Did I Write This?, seriously this is basically one little piece of fluff and love and domestic happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bedroom in this house is especially wonderful in the morning, Harry thinks. It’s big, bright and full of light and empty space, always comforting somehow, always reminding Harry of Louis, who is also bright and made of pure light. If someone doesn’t think so, Harry can only pity that poor person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enfold you in love

Their bedroom in this house is especially wonderful in the morning, Harry thinks. It’s big, bright and full of light and empty space, always comforting somehow, always reminding Harry of Louis, who is also bright and made of pure light. If someone doesn’t think so, Harry can only pity that poor person.

But today there is no need to imagine Louis or be reminded of him as he is right here, still asleep in their big bed, with duvet covering only his legs. Harry places two tea mugs on the bedside table without much noise, but Louis, as if he could sense him (was there a time he  _couldn’t_ , though?), wakes up immediately, or tries to, at least, his eyes nearly shut.

“Good morning”, he mumbles sleepily, blindly reaching for Harry and squeezing his elbow, fingers brushing his forearm. “What time’s it?”

“Still early”, Harry says, climbing back to bed. It is not actually an answer, but it makes sense. They still need to pack, and Harry needs to go to his last yoghurt date, and then they need to hurry and make it to the airport in time, but, well. It is still early for any of this, so Harry just makes himself comfortable, wrapping his hand around Louis’ waist and cuddling up to him.

“Babe”, Louis starts carding his hand through Harry’s hair absent-mindedly, “let’s not get up today”.

“But today will be great”, Harry yawns and noses Louis’ bare shoulder, smiling at the sound of his grumpy voice.

“Yeah, yeah”, Louis pulls him closer, apparently trying to enfold him (in love, Louis always says himself,  _I wanna enfold you in love_ ), and Harry happily obeys, stroking Louis’ shin with his toes. “But I’m comfy”.

Louis is just so – so soft and cuddly and sleepy right now that it’s the absolute need for Harry to raise himself on his elbow a little and kiss Louis’ forehead through his messy fringe. Louis squints and smiles lazily, sniffing like some rather small and totally not terrifying animal.

Though it will be better not to voice that particular thought.

“You made tea”, Louis states and, after a second of clearly pretending to actually think about it, adds, “it probably tastes like shit. You never learn, Harold.”

“You are a shit”, Harry deadpans and snorts immediately, pressing a smile to Louis’ chin.

“That much is obvious, love”, Louis smiles back, his eyes still shut. He lifts Harry’s hand to his face and kisses his thumb.

It’s eight o’clock in the morning in Los Angeles.

Great day, Harry is sure.


End file.
